Forgiven You
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: It's all over. When she remembered about all of those unpleasant events, there is no wrath anymore… also the ego and feelings between both of them—or is it still there? / Special fic for Independence Day / RnR reccomended / DLDR! Mind to Review? Thanks :3 /ANGST. SADNESS. #SAD / OOC, OOT, dll. Cover is not mine, disclaimer back to its owner or creator


Those pair of piercing emerald eyes looked back at her widened chestnut-coloured eyes.

She didn't believe it at first.

But it's him that was in front of her right now.

Even though she must anticipated about the possibility to meet him—but she would never knew that they would meet in this international formal party that her American friend wanted and told her to attend it as well.

 _Please tell me this is a joke_ , she thought in her own mind.

"We finally meet again, _Indische_."

Yes, she wasn't dreaming at all.

Oh, God.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forgiven You by D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Axis Power Hetalia** **by** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic** **.**

 **Warning: Human** **and Country** **Name,** **present time for remember the past time** **, OC,** **OOC, OOT, totally randomness.**

 **Pairing:** **No pairing. Maybe hints of NetherNesia, but let's just see.**

 **Genre: General, Hurt-Comfort, angst?, randomness, romance**

 **Truly come from author's idea. Just say so if there are some typos** **My deepest apologize** **TvT**

 **Summary:** **It's all over. When she remembered about all of those unpleasant events, there is no wrath anymore… also the ego and feelings between both of them—or is it still there?**

 **Long Live FHI** **and make the world bette** **r** **to live for all of us ^_^**

 **Happy reading guys~**

 **P.S: Watch out for** **sadness** **:3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The party was all merry and pretty much crowded inside the imperial-style mansion's hall area. Orchestra players had been played some classic music, also with some piano's melody—swayed along all across the grand, big room. The chandelier shining brightly up above the people who gathered around. A few people with their friends group and a few of them started to get the drinks and foods to get eaten or drank. All of their clothes that they wore were in formal and modern style. Some of it would just be decent, and some of it would be with fashions and trends nowadays.

As expected from Alfred; the American man who's the host of the extravagant party—even thought that he would rather choose the cowboy style party (and his English friend refused flatly on the next second.)—but in the end, the classic party was chosen as the tonight's current theme for the time being near the Meditteranian sea of the Europe.

Many people—the personifications and bosses who came from all over the place and all over the world gathered there and were having fun to release stress and forgotten about their work just for tonight's party.

The waiters and waitresses made their run-way back and forth to serve the guests and people who came at the party.

From all of the people who gathered there, there was Indy Kusuma Maharani—the Indonesian woman who was the personification of her country.

She came here because of her boss' and Alfred's offer—to do the transaction business with their clients for her boss and have fun for a while from the tight schedule on the workplace.

But regret always comes last.

In front of her, stand a tall, handsome, pale blonde hair with neat spike style, familiar scar on his forehead with a formal black tuxedo and a blue-white stripes pattern for his necktie. And she knew him for as long as she can be.

Lars Van Morgen—the Dutch man who's the personification of Netherlands—also known as one of her colonialists—and the longest of them all.

Her chessnut-coloured eyes widened a little bit as she was in a shock state, frozen and stiff as a hard rock statue.

Her mind was blown inside.

Why?

Why did she have to meet him?

Why did they have to meet in this party?

Why was the timing had to be so bad?

 _Why now?_

And in her still shocked state, the Dutch made the way towards her—slowly approached Indy who wore a long-sleeved, stewed-cherry dress. With the pearl earrings, her hair long, thick, black hair was loosened down to her waist, and a bright ruby necklace decorated her slender neck, a pair of black stilettos also wrapped her small feet.

"…"

"…"

Both of them were silent even though the party was pretty crowded and lots of chatters and talking.

Indy looked so perplexed, yet unsure how to react about this event.

Meanwhile, Lars looked calm and composed—compared to her who was still shock inside out.

"What are you doing in here? Please move." She said, tried to say it in a composed tone.

As if the timing were correct—slowly, the music changed into a slow waltz.

Great.

Some of them made pairs for the dance, and Indy realized that they were on the dance area—at the center of all attentions.

Lars slowly held out of his big, white hand to her. The Indonesian looked unsure, but after seeing people around her and possibly—or forcedly in the center of dance floor area—she finally, and slowly took his hand in the end.

Slightly, her waist wrapped by his other hand and pulled Indy close to him. She almost held her breathe when it's too close to looked at him in the face. Her body slowly made the dancing posture just like everyone else.

"No… Please, let me go. You shouldn't be here, _compagnie_." She whispered in audible tone for only both of them could hear it while dancing around.

The music playing for who-knows-how-long around the room made the people mesmerized and enjoyed the sweet, slow waltz when they were dancing with their pairs and partners while looking at the each other in the eyes deeply under the chandelier which was shining brightly inside the grand big room area.

"We're dancing right now. It'll be rude for our clients and bosses to ruin it. They will have several of negative thinking and cancel the transaction." He replied in a calm tone while guided her in the dance floor for some more.

The gentle moves and some twirls were shown by our main pair gracefully—and they were in the center of the rest of pairs who were also dancing—typically because she knew some of the dances when she was colonized by him and other Europe personifications for the culture basic, and also her cultures which included the dance with dynamics and into-the-soul dancing. His foot remembered quickly for every next move along with her in his arms, known his dance very well even though not as the Spaniard friend he knew could do for the other type of dance.

She glanced away a little bit. "It's none of your business, so you don't have to keep stalking on me, Mr. Morgen."

Indy could felt his big, pale, rough hand—one was around her small, propped-skin hand, and the other one was wrapped around her waist; made sure that she was safe and secured in his embrace when they were dancing. Slowly, her big round eyes glanced up, find out that he were also staring at her right from the beginning.

"But still, I cannot let you be all alone in the party. Wondering like a lost lamb—eventually waiting for a wolf to eat you, Ms. Maharani."

Indy frowned slowly as the realization came to her, but her heart wouldn't let her to said something from her little glossed-maroon lips. His pair of piercing emerald eyes changed into a soft yet gentle gaze that staring straight into her pair of scared chestnut eyes. The woman knew that she had to look away, but she just couldn't. It was almost as if the gaze wanted her to get drown into the emerald coloured of his.

In the end, the waltz music ended—caused the people who were dancing, stopped eventually and ended it with a bow. Deep down inside, Indy was glad that the dance was over—but her hand still not got let go by the Dutch.

"Come with me now."

She was slightly surprised and wanted to let go—but she just couldn't let go of his strong hand that gripped her wrist—and forced to come with Lars to somewhere else.

Soon, they finally were arrived at the big, wide, white-fenced edge balcony at upstairs on the second floor. The atmosphere was ghost-quiet, except for the soft whispers of gentle breeze from the wind in the middle of the night. The night sky were covered by the bunch of stars, along with a moonlight of the full moon for tonight's party—that maybe a very few people know about it.

Indy looked around the area and finally her hand got let go of Lars, who was standing in front of her right now.

"Why do you take me here?" She asked while watched the man went closer to the edge of the balcony.

His head looked down on the ceramic floor, before heads up at the scenery of the skies. "You know… Do you still remember when you were so close to me? You're still an innocent child with a warm smile. Before I corrupted you and your people to be slave under my colonization…"

The brunette frowned a little bit when he mentioned about it.

"And when I got you flowers, you really liked tulips. Especially the red one. I loved the reaction. But after that events and wars, I've never see it again. Only pain and sorrow that I give for you." He continued to talking as long as he could remember about it.

 _What was that all about? It was a long time ago,_ she thought in her mind.

Indy slowly memorized the event—still recorded it inside her brain memory when he mentioned about it again.

Yes, she loved all of the flowers, and tulips. And she loved the red one.

"And remember at the war field? You give back the blue-coloured flag to me—saying: 'I give you back. Your blue.', huh… "

 _Oh my God, is he…_

At the moment realization, she started to know his real intention for saying all of those things.

"I've been so obsessed and egoistic, after all of things we've gone through—"

"Please don't push me. I don't want to remember all over again."

Her words came out as the wind blowing softly through both of them. Lars turned around slowly as looked over at her—same as Indy who staring at him so serious about her statement.

She must to head over the misunderstanding for all these time, so that they could ease their mind and heart.

"I know… I know all of your actions. And I still remember… when you landed your feet on my land, when we first meet… When we had war in battle—even if you still wanted me back after I declared indepence… I know I was a fool at that time—and we were so egoistic and primitive—but _compagnie_ ,… A past is a past."

Lars looked at her with a composed yet still unsure about his actions.

"All we need… is a moment of peace from our past. It's for us, our people, and our country. So we can make the world happier, even just a tiny bit. That's all we gotta do as a country personification. To live on our own life." She curved a small smile—warm, yet still bitter as ever.

He could felt it.

But the next word was unexpected.

"That's why… I've already forgiven you."

The wind softly gone through them as she said those words. Her smile changed as a sad, yet relieved expression—even though she closed her eyes while wearing those smile.

The Dutch became more frowned and in a speechless on the current state.

All of the frustration, sadness, sorrow, painful events in the past for them were unable to be erased by the history—yet this had to be a miracle if she forgiven him.

Yes, all of the blame came back to him—yet the woman still let him to pray to the God to ask for forgiveness—even maybe He will never forgive him one little bit.

Seeing his reaction, Indy also almost couldn't take it—but tried to bear all of the necessary emotions that wanted to come.

She had to say it. Yes, she must do it.

"So please… just pretend that it never happen—and forget about me." She begged; spoke softly as if the woman were speaking to a child.

Couldn't take it anymore, Lars head towards her and pulled Indy close into a tight hug of embrace. Their body warmed up each other in the chilliness of the night atmosphere as she could felt he tighten up the hug. Her teeth bit her bottom of her own lip; tried not to let herself out the urge.

She could felt his heartbeat against the chest—the woman felt calm and sadness at the same time because of their history and complicated relationship. If they could turn back the time—maybe they can fix it.

The taller man loosened his hug but still embraced her. Indy's small hands were on top of his chest as slowly they were staring deeply again—as if they were crazy for each other like a couple who was madly in love.

Lars slowly tightened the embrace on the waist, pulled her close to his firm body.

"Stay with me... Just for tonight."

Indy frowned sadly while in the urge of her tears to come out—but slowly tried to shake her head. "N-.. No… I-I can't—"

"Just this once… Let me touch you one last time."

His whisper were almost like a mumble, but her hand slowly touched his pale cheek as looked up more at the man who had been guiding, torturing, blaming, and loving her at the same time; in the past or until now—but she had to forget about it.

Her love, feelings, wrath, revenge…

It's all for their people, culture, blood, war, country—

And their life to live on.

"Please."

He stuttered weakly on that tone—really begged on the Indonesian—almost made her heart shattered into pieces to see that rare expression.

Eventually, her head slowly gave a signal for him—which he clearly took of it now before reacted on it.

He pressed his lips deeply and passionately against her glossed-sweet lips, made their touch of it into a sweet, yet their sorrowful feelings let out and shown on those French kisses.

Lars pulled her closed and pressed against his body once more. She eyes was shut tightly as if it's too sudden while his eyes shut slowly while did those thing to the woman in his embrace right now while held her so dear.

While the kissing was going on, slowly yet shaking, Indy's small hands up to his back and gripped on his tuxedo's back of shirt. Her grips were weak and almost had not power to let go of it anymore for a little while, before went back to cupped the back of his head as their tongue that soft like sponges battled over insides—which was ended into a tender, gentle, deep kisses; with a tear fell over from her eyes down to her cheek—at the last after the urge of her holding it back.

Finally, he pulled away slowly while panting softly, opened his eyes slowly as seeing Indy; with closed eyes and a tear down on her cheek while panting shakily after their kiss.

His thumb hand slowly wiped her tears away, "Don't cry… So crybaby." He said quietly.

"Kh-… B-But, I—"

" _Ja_.. It's okay… That's why I cannot leave you alone."

They were embraced each other under the moonlight that shining down to the Earth.

" _Ya_ … I've forgiven you…. Lars." She muttered while whispered as hugged him tightly as well.

His emerald eyes widened a little bit, but then slowly closed his eyes.

" _Danke well_ … Indy. _Ik hou van je…mein jasmine_."

The Indonesian just could stayed in his arms for as long as she can be, and so were him too who wanted to embraced him for all he could—for one last time.

One last time.

On that night, above the night sky—they were done of it. With the moon and the shining stars as their silent witness.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **FIIINAAALLYYYYYY! OMFG I spent hours and in the rush wwwww I cannot believe it to done typed this fic and its already 02.55 in the mid of the night. In the morning lmao**

 **Happy birthday for indonesia! My beloved country! I only can do such little thing and I hope I can make you shine someday with my hardwork to build this country with everyone else! MERDEKA!**

 **Okay, so this is my yearly fic independence that I will post in FFN and Wattpad, you can check my profile for the details of the account. Even though I put angst in it qwq hiks Imma so sorry lol I feel bad for Nesia who had to suffer here with Nether. Welp. Cannot be helped.**

 **Since this fic has a Bahasa version, so maybe just some edit will be done and I will post it soon after this fic published. Maybe tomorrow or 2 days later because of my remedy.**

 **Okay so whatcha guys think about this story?**

 **Lemme know what you think about it with vote and comment. I will be sure to fix any mistake if you tell me and I will fix it right away~**

 **See you at the next story!**

 **BYE~~~ ;3**

 **Regards,**

 **DNAgirlz**


End file.
